Wireless devices may provide users with a variety of communication abilities such as email and telephony. The ability to communicate using a wireless device while away from home or office has made wireless devices very convenient for users. However, in some instances, it may be inappropriate or unsafe to operate a wireless device. Mary users talk on their wireless device while driving, which can be a safety hazard because the user is distracted from their driving. A hands-free set is an existing solution that allows a driver to have both of their hands free for driving. However, this solution may require installation in a vehicle and can still distract a driver. Therefore, a hands-free set is not always an appropriate solution.
In addition to safety concerns associated with operating a wireless device while driving, there may be legal concerns. Some states and countries have specific laws with respect to using a wireless device while driving. A user may be unaware of these specific laws, especially if the user travels into another state or country. There may also be potential liability concerns if the user is conducting business while driving during company time and using company resources.